Accidents in backyard pools are tragic. In most cases the life of a child is lost. It is believed that not enough preventive measures are available to pool owners. Children are too often left unattended while insouciant parents chat in the shade.
A search in the prior art for pool fencing has given the following publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,479 issued to B. Johannesson on Nov. 30, 1976;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,502,665 issued to E. Boudreau on Aug. 6, 2013.
In both examples, fencing panels are installed to the rim of a pool, and in the second example, the fence is relatively low and connected to an alarm system to indicate when it has been climbed over.
The fencing systems from the prior art are probably safe for toddlers. However, it is believed that a better system is required to hold back school-age to pre-teen children.
Although the inventions found in the prior art deserve undeniable merits, there continues to be a need for better preventative measures to reduce the number of accidents in backyard pools.